A teacher wants to arrange 3 copies of Introduction to Geometry and 4 copies of Introduction to Number Theory on a bookshelf. In how many ways can he do that?
Solution: There are 7 possible locations for the books. The teacher can select 3 of these and place the copies of Introduction to Geometry in those spots and then place the copies of Introduction to Number Theory in the remaining 4 spots. This is just a combination, so our answer is $\binom{7}{3}=\boxed{35}$.